Hanya 7 Saudara
by Ieshare
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah di suatu rumah yang berpenghuni 7 orang saudara.


Hanya 7 Saudara

By Ieshare

Disclaimer: Boboiboy dkk tentunya milik Monsta, cuma pinjam bentar.

Warn: ElementalSiblings!Boboiboy, ceita gaje, humor garing, dan warning yang (tidak) berbahaya lainnya

Genre: Family, Humor garing

.

.

.

"Pagi, kak." Sapa Gempa tanpa menoleh kearah orang yang disapanya.

"Hn, pagi.'" Balas Halilintar. Dia berhenti di anak tangga terakhir.

"Mau bangunin siapa hari ini?" Tanya Gempa.

"Thorn dan Ice." Jawab Halilintar yang mulai beranjak dari anak tangga terakhir. "Mereka lebih baik." Sambungnya. Halilintar berlalu naik keatas.

Gempa terkekeh mendengar jawaban terakhir Halilintar.

"Bangunin yang satu lagi." Jelas Halilintar. Dia berlalu. Thorn mengangguk meskipun kakaknya itu tak melihat anggukannya.

"Hei, Thorn." Panggil seseorang dibelakangnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Thorn. "Mau bangunin Solar?" Tanya Ice. "Yep, kakak mau bangunin siapa?" Tanya Thorn balik.

"Kak Blaze, doain aku tetep sehat walafiat ya." Jawab Ice diikuti desahan kecil. Thorn mengangguk, lalu tertawa kecil.

"Kok mereka lama banget ya?" Tanya Gempa sambil melirik kearah tangga. Halilintar didepannya hanya memakan sarapannya dengan tenang tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Gempa-karena dia sudah tau jawabannya.

"HUATCHIH! ASTAGHFIRULLAH! HATCHIH! ICE! HATCHIH! NGAPAIN KAMU, HAH?! HATCHIH!" Teriakan itu adalah jawaban dari pertanyaan Gempa dan juga membuat caps Author jebol.

BRAAK! Suara bantingan pintu cukup untuk membuat Gempa dan Halilintar terperanjat.

"ICE! HATCHIH! SINI!" Seru Blaze dari atas. Ice sudah lari kebawah sambil berseru balik. "Gak mau! Siapa suruh susah dibangunin!".

"Bukannya, Ice juga susah dibangunin yak?" Ujar Halilintar sweatdrop. Gempa yang mendengarnya juga ikut ber-sweatdropria.

"Kak, pada kenapa tuh, dibawah? Ribut amat." Tanya Solar. "Yah, seperti yang kau tau, Solar." Jawab Thorn sambil mendesah.

BRAAK!

"Woi! Brisik bat sih! Orang lagi enak-enak tidur, tauk!" Seru Taufan. Dia menghela napas kesal sambil mengusap wajahnya.

"Woah! Solar! Kak kebo atu lagi udah bangun! Gak dibangunin lagi!" Seru Thorn dengan gajenya. Solar ikut-ikutan menimpali.

"Woah! Betul! Bentar lagi tu kak kebo ngedus-ngendus makanan dech!".

Taufan memasang wajah datar kepada dua adiknya itu. "Udahlah, yok kita turun, bau masakannya Gempa udah kecium dari jarak radius 500 meter!" Khayal Taufan. Lalu dia nyengir peps*d*nt.

Thorn dan Solar tertawa mendengar khayalan kakak kedua mereka itu. Mereka bertiga akhirnya turun ke bawah.

"Kalian baru turun."

Taufan menengok mendengar timpalan Gempa. "Emang kenapa?".Taufan menengok kearah Halilintar. Yang ditengok gak peka.

"Yah, daripada dia ikutan mereka." Halilintar mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap wajah bingung Taufan.

''Hei! Jawab dulu! Emangnya kenapa?" Tanya Taufan.

"Inilah akibat bangun kesiangan." Ujar Gempa lalu kembali berpaling ke sarapannya.

Thorn dan Solar hanya tertawa kecil. Taufan mendelik, meminta penjalasan. Yang bersangkutan hanya mengankat bahu tidak tau. Taufan mendengus, dia menarik kursi disebelah Halilintar. Taufan mendecak.

"Hei! Ayolah! Beritau akuuuu…" Taufan menatap kesemua saudaranya.

"Heh, berisik! Makan aja sono!" Seru Blaze. Ice yang duduk disampingnya mengernyit.

"Ngapa sih? Sensi amat. Emang ente lagi PMS?" Sewot Ice.

"Apasih? Lagi berisik amat!'' Jawab Blaze.

"Heh, heh, lagi makan tauk! Jan berisik!" Sergah Gempa. "Bukannya kita emang lagi makan yak?" Halilintar kembali ber-sweatdrop.

"Lagi berisik amat sih, KakTaufan!" Rutuk Blaze. Dia menyendok kasar nasinya.

"Dih? Kok jadi uwe yang dituduh?" SergahTaufan.

Halilintar disebelah Taufan tidak berniat masuk kekeributan adik-adiknya itu. Dua kata slogan Halilintar hari ini adalah..

'Mager Berat'

"Emang Kak Taufan kok yang salah!" Seru Blaze lagi. "Hei, Blaze! Kenapa kamu jadi sewot amat sih?" Tanya Taufan.

"Hahahah..Pasti karena kapas yang kumasukin ke hidungnya Kak Blaze, dia jadi kayak gini." Ujar Ice bangga (kok malah bangga sih?).

"Pokoknya, Kak Taufan berisik!" Ujar Blaze.

"Heh! Aku salah apa emang? Kau tau tidak, kalau aku ini adalah orang tersuci didunia! Tidak ada yang sesuci diri seorang BoboiboyTaufan ini! Jadi jangan tuduh-tuduh sembarangan! Kamu nanti dosa nuduh kakak sendiri!"

Setelah jangkrik lewat sebentar, seluruh dunia langsung muntah berjamaah mendengar seruan Taufan itu.

"Kak! Tobat kak! Tobat! Menurutku.. Oh, bukan, menurut SELURUH DUNIA, Kak Taufan itu gak ada suci-sucinya!" Sergah Ice.

"BENAR SEKALI!"

Yang lainnya –tidak Thorn dan Solar- berseru didepan muka Taufan yang sedang berdiri diatas kursi untuk berpidato singkat tadi.

"Heh, heh jangan tuduh-tuduh dulu do-". "BUKAN TUDUHAN! ITU BENAR KAK/TAUFAN!" Semua kecuali Thorn dan Solar kembali membantah.

Perang dingin antar saudara telah dimulai.

Halilintar hanya sedikit ikut campur, dia berseru ketus jika Taufan masih berdiri diatas kursi dan masih membela dirinya sebagai orang tersuci didunia –hujan local menemaninya-,

Taufan juga sibuk mengomeli Blaze dan Ice. Dia juga teriak-teriak, tapi isi teriakannya adalah doa kepada Yang Maha Kuasa.

Gempa yang biasanya tidak ikut campur –atau melerai-,sekarang ikut-ikutan menimpali, berseru, mengomel-ngomel gak jelas, kadang berpidato ala orang bijak, sekali-kali dia menggebrak meja.

Blaze yang masih saja menuduh Taufan yang salah sebelumnya, terus beradu mulut dengan emosi yang memuncak siap untuk diledakkan, dia hamper saja melempar piring kalau saja Halilintar tak menghentikannyadengan tatapan horror yang berkata 'jika itu kau lempar, riwayatmu habis Blaze'.

Ice tetap saja meledek Blaze –tentang kenapa dia jadi emosian banget- dan kadang ikut menggebrak meja lalu kembali meledek Blaze ataupun Taufan.

"Kakak semua pada kenapa?"

Satu lontaran pertanyaan polos.

Perang terhenti.

''Iya, dari tadi ribut gak selesai-selesai."

Oh, oke pertanyaan polos slagi.

Semua menengok kearah sumber pertanyaan.

Perang kembali dimulai dengan topik yang berbeda.

Mari kita lihat laporan terkini dari ruang makan di rumah Boboiboy bersudara.

BUK!

Menurut laporan Author, beginilah keadaan mereka

Taufan terjungklang dari kursinya.

Halilintar mempercepat makannya.

Blaze mangacak-acak kasar rambutnya (topinya sudah hilang entah kemana).

Ice cengo lebar ditempat.

Gempa mengigit bibirnya sambil mengepalkan tangannya gemas.

"Sekarang kenapa lagi?." Solar kembali bertanya polos.

Taufan lalu berseru. "WAAA.. AMPUNI DOSA HAMBAMU INI YA ALLAH! TOLOONG.." Yah, kurang lebih begitu seruannya.

"Aku selesai!"

Halilintar seger lari menuju dapur.

"INI ADEK SIAPA?!" Seru Blaze sambil makin mengacak rambutnya yang akhirnya jadi menjambak rambutnya, untung gak lepas /boom.

"Adek kakak semualah.."Jawab Thorn.

"HIYAAA!" Blaze langsung lari-lari tak terkendali menabrak seluruh benda dihapannya.

Ice yang juga stress mendengar jawaban Thorn, dia juga lari-lari tapi terkendali melempar semua barang yang telah ditabrak Blaze dan salah satunya mengenai kepala Taufan yang baru mau bangkit dari posisi terjungklangnya –jadi kejungklang lagi-.

Gempa berlari ke dapur rmengambil penggorengan yang tadi dia pakai untuk masak lalu dia menimpuk dirinya sendiri sambil berkata, "Apa-apaan semua ini..Baru pagi lagi..".

Baiklah, pagi ini berakhir dengan ke gajean kelima kakak dari Thorn dan Solar. Sebentar, Halilintar numpang eksis.

Setelah dari dapur, Halilintar berkata pada kedua adiknya itu. "Semua begini karena.. Polosnya kalian bertanya..".

"Emang kenapa kalau kita nanyanya polos?" Tanya Solar p-o-l-o-s.

Halilintar tidak menjawab, dia langsung berlari keruang tamu lalu berguling-guling bebas disana, membiarkan Blaze yang lagi lari-lari melompatinya.

Berahkir dengan tatapan bingung Thorn dan Solar yang semakin membuat kelima kakaknya stress akut menjadi-jadi (?).

End

End dengan gajenya. Hai semua! Salam kenal! Aku author baru disini, umurnya baru 13 tahun. Jadi mohon bantuannya, kritik dan saran kuterima tapi pake bahasa yang baik ya :).

Oke, sekian A/N dariku. Akhir kata..

Review!

.


End file.
